Voor één dag normaal
by Sohma Riku
Summary: Vlak voordat ze op een missie wordt gestuurd gaat de 12-jarige Rin er nog even op uit richting het meer en ontmoet Sasaku. Deze korte onschuldige ontmoeting blijkt uiteindelijk meer dan Rin gedacht had.
1. Voor één dag normaal

_Opmerking: voor de zekerheid, de Rin is dit verhaal is een puur fictief karakter onsprongen aan mijn creativiteit, ze heeft geen enkele relatie met de Rin uit Kakashi's oude team._

**Voor één dag normaal**

Het was een mooie zomerdag. De zon scheen, enkele schapenwolkjes sierden de lucht en de lichte bries zorgde voor een aangename temperatuur. Het leek een vrij rustige dag, maar schijn bedroog.  
>'Geweldig gedaan Rin.' Prees Juro, het hoofd van haar afdeling van de ANBU. 'Hier is je volgende missie.' Hij drukte het twaalfjarige meisje een rol in haar handen. Ze pakte hem aan terwijl ze hem met ongelovige ogen aankeek.<br>'Maar ik ben pas net terug!' Ze was welgeteld 30 minuten geleden in Konoha gearriveerd, stond nu twintig minuten in het kantoor en ze had één dag geleden haar missie voltooit.  
>'Het spijt me Rin, maar we komen om in het werk en…' Rin stak haar hand omhoog om hem het zwijgen op te leggen.<br>'Ik weet het.' Waren haar laatste woorden en ze verliet de ruimte. De rol had ze nog steeds in haar hand geklemd. Misschien zou ze hem over een uurtje bekijken. Hoe dringend het ook was, ze wilde eventjes rust hebben. Vooralsnog was ze pas twaalf jaar, als het kon wilde ze op z'n tijd ook even wat rust.  
>Bij haar huis aangekomen begroette ze haar moeder mat, voor ze doorliep naar de badkamer. Daar nam ze een lange douche en stapte fris weer naar buiten. Terwijl ze haar kleding in de was gooide viel haar oog weer op de rol die ze eerder op het hoofdbureau van de ANBU had gehad. Ze was nu ongeveer een jaar in dienst en had een behoorlijke rij aan missies voltooit. Het was eigenlijk heerlijk werk. Je was bezig, het was spannend en dus precies zoals het werk van een shinobi hoorde te zijn. Wel volgens haar gevoel. Tot nu vond ze het alleen een nadeel dat ze zo vaak weg was, dat ze geen tijd had om dingen te doen die meiden van haar leeftijd deden. Ze had geen tijd om jongens te bewonderen, ze had geen tijd om zichzelf druk te maken om haar uiterlijk, ze eigenlijk al nauwelijks tijd om te eten en slapen.<br>In schone kleding waagde ze zich uiteindelijk weer buiten. De rol had ze in haar tas gestopt, ze zou hem later wel bekijken.  
>'Ik ben naar het dorp!' meldde ze haar moeder voor ze weer wegrende. Zolang het nog kon wilde ze echt even genieten van Konoha. Het was zo'n tijd terug dat ze de stad had gezien, voor haar laatste missie was ze twee weken weg geweest.<br>Met een glimlach op haar gezicht zag ze de academie leegstromen. Hele jonge kinderen, maar ook een hele groep van haar leeftijd. Voor niets ter wereld zou ze haar huidige leven willen opofferen voor het leven van een normale academiestudente. Toch was ze af en toe wel jaloers, het zou heerlijk zijn om rond te kunnen rennen over het gras wanneer ze ook zou willen. Daarnaast leek de groep zo'n geheel, ze waren vrienden… Sinds zei de academie op 7 jarige leeftijd had verlaten had ze nooit meer echte vrienden gehad en al helemaal niet onder leeftijdsgenoten. In dat opzicht was ze best geïsoleerd. Ze bleef even staan en keek hoe alle leerlingen verder stroomde. Haar ogen vielen op een jongen die behoorlijk afgezonderd van de rest af liep. Wat best vreemd was, aangezien de meiden niet ver bij hem vandaan hem waarschijnlijk graag erbij zouden hebben. Ze keek nog even, maar liep toen verder de stad in.  
>Na een lange wandeling strandde ze bij het meer waar het park aan gelegen was. Het was een prachtige plek naar Rin's mening. Bovendien was het er vaak zo rustig, je kon er helemaal in jezelf opgaan. Op haar gemak liep ze naar de steiger en merkte tot haar verbazing dat deze al bezet was. Ze herkende de jongen van eerder bij de academie. Net als toen was hij alleen.<br>Zonder er goed over na te denken liep ze naar hem toe en ging naast hem zitten.  
>'Hai.' Begroette ze hem. Hij keek even op, maar antwoordde niet. Rin trok verbaasd haar wenkbrauw op, maar besloot er verder niet op in te gaan. Misschien kwam hij hier net als Rin voor zijn rust en wilde hij gewoon niet gestoord worden. Afwezig genoot ze van het uitzicht over het meer en uiteindelijk trok ze haar schoenen uit en liet haar voeten in het water hangen.<br>'het is echt prachtig.' Fluisterde ze, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen iemand anders. Ze keek daarom ook verbaasd op toen er een instemmend gemompel kwam van naast haar. Ze was de jongen eigenlijk al bijna vergeten.  
>'Ik ben Rin, Rin Hyachi.' Zei ze vrolijk, misschien was het wel eens leuk om wat aanspraak te krijgen. Zeker als het om leeftijdsgenootjes ging, bovendien leek deze jongen ook wel wat aanspraak te kunnen gebruiken. Hoewel het niet erg enthousiast was, draaide de jongen zich naar haar toe.<br>'Sasuke Uchiha.' Antwoordde hij. Rin's gezicht vertrok bij die naam, hij was het laatste lid van de Uchiha clan? Vandaar dat hij zich zo afzonderde van de rest. Ze had gehoord over de vreselijke geschiedenis, zoals vrijwel iedereen waarschijnlijk.  
>Ze glimlachte snel weer toen ze Sasuke's gezicht zag betrekken. Waarschijnlijk wilde hij ook het liefst normaal zijn, normaal behandeld worden.<br>'Kom je hier vaak?' vroeg Rin vriendelijk. Sasuke haalde zijn schouders op en keek weer naar het water. Een beetje verbaasd volgde Rin zijn blik.  
>'Zit daar iets?' Ze boog zich dichter naar Sasuke toe om te kunnen zien waar hij naar keek. Meteen week hij achteruit. Rin keek hem glimlachend aan.<br>'Je hoeft niet bang te zijn hoor, ik bijt niet.' Zei ze. Sasuke keek haar even … aan, maar glimlachte toen.  
>'Het is niets.' Antwoordde hij. 'maar ik kom hier best vaak, jij?' Rin schudde vrijwel meteen haar hoofd.<br>'Ik ben vaak druk bezig, maar als ik even de tijd heb vindt ik het heerlijk om hier te komen.' Sasuke knikte instemmend. 'Het is hier zo rustig.' Vervolgde Rin. 'als ik hier ben kan ik de realiteit even vergeten, even normaal zijn.' Opnieuw knikte Sasuke instemmend.  
>'Inderdaad.' fluisterde hij en keek weer naar het meer. In een reflex schoot Rin's voet omhoog uit het water en ze gooide een plas water in Sasuke's gezicht. Geschrokken week hij achteruit. Rin keek hem met een speelse glimlach aan. Voor een moment dacht ze dat Sasuke de grap er niet van kon inzien, maar niet veel later kreeg ze zelf een golf water over zich heen.<p>

Doorweekt lag Rin naast Sasuke op de steiger. Ze ademde zwaar, het was een lange tijd geleden dat ze zo een plezier had gemaakt.  
>'Dit moeten we vaker doen.' Lachte Rin. 'het is nog een betere manier om de realiteit te vergeten dan stil kijken naar het water.' Vanuit Sasuke's richting kwam een instemmend geluid. Rin draaide haar hoofd zodat ze hem aan kon kijken. De ogen die eerder nog mat hadden terug gekeken glinsterden. Ze vermoedde dat dat ook voor haar eigen ogen gold.<br>De zon begon achter de horizon te schijnen toen Rin op een hoger gelegen deel tegenover Sasuke stond. Hier zouden hun wegen scheiden. Beiden zouden hun eigen pad weer moeten bewandelen.  
>'Tot ziens.' fluisterde Rin en glimlachte. Sasuke knikte met een tevreden glimlach.<br>'Tot ziens.' Vormden zijn lippen. Daarna draaide hij zich om en liep de andere kant op. Met een treurige blik keek Rin hem na. Hier eindigde het dan, de dag waarin ze zichzelf eindelijk eens een keer een normale twaalfjarige had gevoeld zonder de problemen van de hele wereld op haar schouders. Ze verwachtte Sasuke voorlopig niet terug te zien, zeker niet omdat ze weer op weg moest. Met tegenzin draaide ze zichzelf om en liep richting haar eigen huis, steeds meer beseffend dat de rol met haar nieuwe missie nog steeds ongeopend in haar tas zat en wachtte om geopend te worden. 


	2. Het betekent niet dat we nu anders zijn

_Opmerking: voor de zekerheid, de Rin is dit verhaal is een puur fictief karakter onsprongen aan mijn creativiteit, ze heeft geen enkele relatie met de Rin uit Kakashi's oude team. Deze fanfic dateert uit 2007 en komt mogelijk niet overeen met de manga.  
><em>

**Dat we veranderen betekent niet dat we niet meer hetzelfde zijn…**

Met een rol in haar handen verliet Rin het hoofdkantoor van de ANBU. Ze was nog maar 30 minuten geleden het dorp weer binnengekomen na een missie van twee maanden. Ze was uitgeput, maar een nieuwe opdracht wachtte alweer op haar. De puf om de rol te openen had ze nog niet gevonden, maar ze wist dat het snel zou moeten gebeuren. Op z'n vroegst werd het alleen morgen. Thuis begroette ze haar moeder. Deze was helemaal verbaasd om Rin te zien. Rin reageerde er nauwelijks op, haar moeder was de laatste tijd altijd verbaasd als ze het huis weer betrad. Sinds de problemen van de laatste maanden was het onvoorspelbaar hoe lang ze ongeveer bezig zou zijn. Het was eigenlijk een vreemd idee om weer thuis te zijn, pas enkele weken was alle ophef afgelopen en nu begonnen de herstelwerkzaamheden. Haar nieuwe missie zou daar vast en zeker iets mee te maken hebben.  
>Na een korte maaltijd stapte Rin onder de douche. Het was heerlijk om het warme water over haar huid te voelen lopen. Het was immers zo lang geleden. Hoelang kon ze zich niet herinneren. Het was in ieder geval veel te lang geleden.<br>Opgefrist bewoog ze zich weer naar buiten. Haar moeder was bezig met de tuin. Even overwoog Rin om haar een handje te helpen, maar besloot dat ze eigenlijk wel even wat tijd voor zichzelf verdiende.  
>'Wanneer ga je weer weg?' vroeg haar moeder informerend.<br>'Op z'n vroegst morgenochtend.' Antwoordde Rin ongeïnteresseerd. Voor haar moeder was het een zekerheid om dit te weten, maar Rin zelf wilde er liever nog even niet aan denken. Ze wilde even vrij zijn van het dagelijks leven, even genieten van de vrijheid.  
>Terwijl haar gedachten afdwaalden leidden haar voeten haar door de stad. Er was niets veranderd, helemaal niets, zoals ze had verwacht. Academiestudenten renden door de straten, maakten plezier. Iedereen wist wat er de afgelopen maanden was gebeurd, maar de jongere kinderen leken het gemakkelijk te vergeten. Zijzelf was er te zeer in betrokken geraakt om het goed te kunnen vergeten en daarnaast was ze ook niet meer zo jong en onbezonnen. Ze was nu zestien en had enkele weken nog de verantwoordelijkheid gehad voor de veiligheid van de hele wereld. Want als maar één groep zou falen in zijn missie, dan… ze schudde haar hoofd. Aan zulke doembeelden wilde ze niet meer denken. Alles was immers afgelopen, de wereld was gered.<br>Ze keek weer op toen ze zag waar haar voeten had gebracht hadden. Het meer… Ze glimlachte, er zaten zoveel herinneringen verbonden aan deze plek. Vooral omdat ze hier altijd kwam op de dag dat ze van haar missie's terugkeerde. Als in een automatische liep ze naar de steiger, waar ze tot haar verbazing iemand zag zitten. Oude flarden van haar herinneringen zeiden dat ze de jongen kende, maar zijn precieze naam bleef haar onbekend.  
>Stilletjes nam ze naast hem plaats en keek hem met een zijdelingse blik aan. Hij reageerde niet op haar. Ze haalde haar schouders op en trok haar schoenen uit. Langzaam liet ze haar voeten in het koude water glijden en sloot haar ogen. Dit was nog eens genieten.<br>'Wie ben jij?' Rin opende haar ogen en keek opzij in de zwarte ogen van de jongen naast haar.  
>'Rin Hyachi.' Antwoordde ze zonder aarzelen. Even zei het gezicht van de jongen niets, maar langzaam zag ze zijn ogen groter worden. Beverig kwam zijn hand dichter bij haar gezicht en raakte zachtjes haar wang aan. Rin keek hem een beetje verbaasd aan.<br>'Rin.' Fluisterde hij. Ze pakte zijn hand vast.  
>'Ja?' vroeg ze zachtjes. De jongen reageerde niet, tot plots… met een plons belandden ze beiden in het water. Geschrokken kwam Rin weer boven water en keek naar de jongen.<br>"Sasuke!" Zonder nog een wordt de spreken viel ze hem om de hals. Hoe was het mogelijk dat ze hem niet herkend had. Hij was degene waar de hele oorlog van de laatste maanden om was begonnen en nu… Een oneindige glimlach stond op haar gezicht. Ze kon het zich weer herinneren. Vier jaar geleden had ze Sasuke hier ook ontmoet. Toen had ze aan de aanvang gestaan van alle problemen en was ze achter Orochimaru aangestuurd om informatie te verzamelen. Ze was met succes teruggekeerd. Op die dag dat ze terugkwam had ze Sasuke hier ontmoet, ze hadden een watergevecht gehad.  
>'Ik herinner het me weer.' Fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Sinds die ene dag was hem nooit echt vergeten. Langzaamaan was ze gaan beseffen waarom hij zo populair was bij alle meiden hier in het dorp. Als ze een normale academie studente was geweest, dan had ze het vier jaar geleden al geweten. Maar dan was ze vast niet zo dicht tot Sasuke gekomen.<br>Ze klommen weer op de steiger, beiden totaal doorweekt, maar geen van beiden maakte er een probleem van. Stilletjes keken ze elkaar aan. Wat moest je nu doen op zo een moment.  
>Rin wendde haar gezicht uiteindelijk af toen haar maag protesterende geluiden maakte.<br>'Zullen we ergens wat gaan eten.' Stelde Sasuke voor. Rin keek op en knikte. Ze pakte zijn hand vast en glimlachte. Opnieuw bromde haar maag en Sasuke grinnikte. 'waar wil je heen?' Rin haalde haar schouders op, het maakte haar niet uit.  
>'Kies jij maar.' Fluisterde ze. Hij knikte en trok Rin dichter tegen zich aan.<br>'Zal ik doen.' Antwoordde hij zachtjes en drukte een kus op haar lippen, die met genoegen door Rin werd beantwoord.


End file.
